


Reunion

by redseeker



Series: The Hunt [4]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Frottage, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redseeker/pseuds/redseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream is assigned a bodyguard-slash-babysitter, and it happens to be an old friend. Vault/Starscream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Devcon03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devcon03/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Devcon03, as they have had surgery today and I wanted to cheer them up <3 Dev requested this 'verse, and Vault being bad. I hope this is OK :)
> 
> (This is actually Part 4 of The Hunt, I will post Part 3 shortly. I just wanted to get this uploaded asap so Dev could read. Apologies for any/all mistakes, continuity errors, etc.)

Starscream sat back in the chair, leaning it back on two legs, and put his heels heavily on the desk on top of some of Megatron's papers. Megatron watched him through narrowed, cold eyes, but aside from a minute twitch in his jaw, he expressed no frustration. Starscream patted the pockets of his jacket and found a cigarette. He put it between his lips. As he repeated the process searching for a lighter, he said, “And anyway, it's not my fault if Prime's paranoid. The thing with Trion has all of them spooked.”

“You were the one who managed to get yourself _arrested_ ,” Megatron hissed. 

Starscream grimaced. He had checked all his pockets and come up with nothing. Just then a figure appeared by his side and stooped. There was a click, and suddenly a small flame bloomed to life. Starscream gratefully held still while the newcomer lit his cigarette for him, and then inhaled and lifted it away from his lips. Exhaling smoke, he looked up to see who he should be thanking. 

He gave a warm smile when he recognised the man who was now tucking a closed silver lighter back into the inside pocket of his jacket. Tall and broad-shouldered, with warm olive-toned skin, a dark dusting of stubble across his chiselled jaw, and startlingly brilliant blue eyes, the man returned Starscream's smile, his own slightly crooked.

“Vault,” Starscream said, and the word was almost a caress. He leaned back further, tucking one arm behind his head. 

Megatron cleared his throat, and Starscream slid his gaze back in his direction. “It seems you can't be trusted to behave appropriately on your own. I shouldn't have to remind you that fraternising with local law enforcement is against company policy.”

Starscream gave an exaggerated sigh. “I wasn't _fraternising_ ,” he lied. He liked to imagine he still felt the sweet, sweet ache from his last encounter with the man he had come to think of as his copper. “I was taken by surprise. So shoot me.”

“I've thought about it,” Megatron said, and something in his tone dulled Starscream's levity just a tad. He felt a slight shiver, and then brushed it off. “However, at this point in time I cannot afford any more losses in the command chain. I also cannot allow any further mistakes.”

Starscream watched him as he slowly took another drag on his cigarette. Megatron, fingers laced atop the desk, waited and held his gaze. Vault stood just behind Starscream's chair, his hands behind his back. At length, Starscream said, “So what's the job?”

Megatron smiled slightly, and pushed an envelope across the desk. Starscream swung his feet back down onto the floor, the chair's front legs hitting the polished wood with a crack. He took the envelope and stuffed it into his inside pocket. 

“We've lost too many heads recently to this new Prime. Unfortunately, it seems he is incorruptible. I'm loath to entrust this to you of all people, but I'd rather this remained need-to-know.”

Starscream crushed out his cigarette in Megatron's crystal ashtray as he stood up. “Understood,” he said, his tone taking on an uncharacteristic seriousness. He knew that within the envelope would be more specific instructions, locations and times, and the like. He didn't need them to know what his job would be. 

“Before you go,” Megatron said, making Starscream pause. “This policeman who arrested you...”

Starscream gave an insouciant half shrug. “As good as in the bag, sir,” he said smugly. “I want licence to bring him to us in _my_ way, though. No interference.”

Megatron nodded. “As you wish. Now get out of my sight.”

Starscream didn't wait around to risk a change of heart. He exited Megatron's office swiftly with Vault in tow, and didn't speak until they were well on their way down the hall toward the elevator.

“So you're my new babysitter?” he teased. 

“Seems that way,” Vault replied. “Been a while.”

Starscream studied him thoughtfully for a moment, never slowing his stride. When they entered the elevator, neither hesitated. Starscream pushed Vault against the walls, mashing down all the buttons, and kissed him fiercely. Vault, slightly shorter than Starscream but stronger, grabbed Starscream's waist and turned them so the younger man had his back against the elevator's rear wall. The lift stopped at the next floor down and the doors opened, but the pair paid no attention. No one got in the elevator, not there and not on any of the other floors it stopped at on its slow way down the company building. Starscream and Vault spent the time reacquainting themselves – they went back a ways, almost back to the days when Megatron was an up-and-coming crook and Starscream just a ragged, scrawny kid who dreamed big. They kissed with the passion of long separation, and the confidence of those who had been on-again off-again lovers for long years. 

When they eventually reached the ground floor, Starscream fair dragged his new bodyguard out of the lobby and into his car, which he had parked practically on the sidewalk. Starscream didn't get tickets – or at least, he never had before this blasted new Prime. He snatched the slip of paper from the windshield in abject disgust. 

“ _What_?” 

Vault smirked at him. “At least you got the car back,” he said, referring to the gleaming red Maserati that was Starscream's pride and joy. 

“So you heard about that,” Starscream muttered. He screwed up the ticket and threw it away, and then got in the driver's seat. Vault jogged around the car and got in, and Starscream let the tyres scream as he roared away from the kerb. 

He drove to one of the apartments he kept in the city. The job could wait, and both he and Vault shared the feeling. During the drive, Vault watched the city stream by, his window down and his elbow on the ledge. Starscream kept stealing glances at him every few minutes. 

It seemed like an age before they reached the apartment building. It was a new and expensive block, a tower of glittering mirrored glass. Starscream stopped in front of it and sprang out, tossing the keys to a valet. 

“Nice place,” Vault observed, appearing at Starscream's side. His hands were in his pockets now, and he looked harmless enough aside from the visible bulge in his jacket that announced the gun strapped underneath. 

Starscream flashed him a grin and backed playfully toward the doors, which a doorman kindly held open, recognising him. “Beind the devil's right hand has its perks,” he said. He jerked his head. “C'mon. I'm in the penthouse.”

“Of course you are.” Vault's pace was more measured and easy, where Starscream was fair bouncing on the balls of his feet in eagerness. 

This time the elevator ride was uninterrupted. Starscream pressed the button for the penthouse, and the doors slid shut. He backed up against the rear wall and beckoned Vault with his eyes. Vault stalked slowly to him, and gently held his face with both hands as he leaned in to steal a long and slow kiss. Starscream gripped onto Vault's lapels as the other man well and truly ravished his mouth, slowly and luxuriantly and ever so thoroughly. Starscream was left feeling weak and dizzy, a fluttering in his stomach and a thick, throbbing heat between his legs. He pushed his hips forward and ground against Vault, and Vault pressed back. Starscream was breathless by the time the elevator pinged and the doors opened directly onto his suite. 

Vault stepped back with a shit-eating smirk on his face and a smug glint in his bright blue eyes. Starscream growled and pushed him. 

“Bastard,” he said roughly. Vault grabbed Starscream's wrist as Starscream tried to push past him, and Starscream's breath caught in his throat as Vault pressed a kiss to the inside of his wrist, right on the pulse-point. Starscream swallowed and pulled his hand away. “You want a drink?” he said. His throat was dry and he licked his lips. Vault held his gaze and shook his head, and then he smiled. Slowly, Starscream shook his head, and then he laughed. 

“It's been too fucking long,” he said. With that he turned and started to walk toward the bedroom, pulling off his shirt as he went. Vault followed like a loyal dog heeling to his master, loosening and removing his tie as he did so. 

Starscream was struggling with his boots by the time they reached the bedroom. Vault pushed Starscream down onto the wide, soft bed, earning an indignant squawk. He made short work of Starscream's boots, socks, and then his ridiculously tight jeans.

“These are obscene, you know?” he said conversationally as he peeled them down Starscream's long legs. Starscream gave him a feral grin. “You oughtta take them off.” Starscream shimmied up the bed, clad now only in his little red shorts, a very obvious bulge in the front of them.

“Come on then,” Starscream said, trying for a tone of command. “Show me what I've been missing.”

Vault clicked his tongue and shook his head. Still, he obeyed. He removed his jacket, folded it, and draped it over the back of a chair. Then he slowly untucked and unbuttoned his shirt. 

Starscream hissed and threw a pillow at him. “Hurry the fuck up, I'm not waiting around forever.” He pushed his shorts down and wrapped a hand around his length, parting his legs and stroking his cock in front of his old friend. Vault's eyes darkened to a deeper blue, and he fumbled a bit with his fly. Starscream smiled and arched his back. 

Vault didn't bother removing the rest of his clothes. He reached for Starscream, caught his ankles, and pulled him closer to the edge of the bed. He pushed his pants and shorts down far enough to free his erection, and then covered Starscream's body with his own, pushing his way in between the younger man's thighs. He kissed him again, and Starscream laced his arms around Vault's neck and nipped his lip. Vault ground his length against Starscream's, both of them pressing their hips tightly against the other's. The heat and friction was delicious, and their hands grabbed and wandered, greedy and playful both. Starscream pulled Vault's hair and pinched his nipples, Vault slid his hands down Starscream's back and kneaded and spread his buttocks. Their cocks slid together, made slick by precum and sweat, and Starscream arched and writhed as the heat within him climbed and climbed. He wrapped his legs around Vault's waist and kissed him with greater urgency, panting, his cheeks all pink and his brow glistening. Vault cursed softly. 

“Come on, Starscream,” he whispered. He nipped at Starscream's jaw, and then pulled his earlobe into his mouth and sucked and nibbled. One finger sneaked between Starscream's buttocks and into his entrance, just a gentle, shallow tease of a penetration. Starscream moaned and thrashed beneath him, and Vault ground down hard. He felt Starscream's cock pulse, and then a warm wetness between their bodies. Starscream was gasping, his ass clenching around Vault's fingertip. Vault kissed him hard and deep, and undulated his hips, sliding his cock against Starscream's, through the slick pool of come between them, until he reached his climax too. 

Afterwards they lay for a while as they cooled off, each of them breathing heavily. Then Vault withdrew his finger from Starscream, and gave his ass a slap. “Damn you, Starscream,” he said, laughing. “That's another pair of pants ruined.”

Starscream smiled at him, his eyes slitted and smug. “I'll make it up to you,” he purred. “Ready for round two?”


End file.
